


Not Discussing Candles with you

by thesoulofchaos



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17359970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoulofchaos/pseuds/thesoulofchaos
Summary: Sherlock has a tendency to overshare...





	Not Discussing Candles with you

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2018, 12 days of Christmas challenge

“Hot wax is…”, and Watson promptly put her hands over her ears, not caring how utterly ridiculous she looked.

“I’m not listening”, she said as she turned her back on Sherlock and walked through to the kitchen where the rest of the case files were. 

“Oh please, this prude knee-jerk reaction to the sorts of things that people…”, Sherlock followed her. 

“Not. Listening”, Watson repeated as she read the first page of the case report. 

“I know you can hear me just fine”, Sherlock stood beside her and she could feel him watching her, “Would you like me to turn the page for you or…”. Watson took her hands away from her ears and turned to face him.

“I am not a prude”, and she glared at him as he smirked, “I’m not. Did you ever stop to consider that just  _ maybe _ I don’t want to hear about your sex life yet again? And the reason I don’t want to is because it always ends up with far more detail that I ever wanted?”

“I was simply trying to say that hot wax could be there as part of foreplay”, Sherlock replied.

“Oh”, and Watson felt a little silly but mostly relieved.

“Exactly. Now the other thing we should look at is that, while they’re in the moment, some people like to use the candle as well as a replacement for a dildo. Beeswax candles are the best. I must admit I was hesitant the first time I...”

Watson covered her ears again.


End file.
